Un jour viendra où tu tombera, mon frère
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Elle est rongée par la haine. La colère la dévore. Elle la consume, la brûle. Son frère. Juan. Son propre frère à tué l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle voudrait le faire souffrir, le voir mourir lui aussi. Lui faire payer le sang qu'il à versé par son propre sang... Scène de la saison 2, épisode 3, où Lucrezia tente de tuer Juan, vu au yeux de Lucrezia.


**Hello tout le monde ! :D Onzième OS sur The Borgias mais voici un OS différent car il ne porte pas sur Cesare et Lucrezia mais sur Lucrezia et Juan ! Je reviens donc au point de vu de Lucrezia et je reprends ici la fameuse scène de l'épisode 3 de la saison 2 où Lucrezia tente de tuer Juan.**

**Le regard de Lucrezia me fascine dans cette scène. Elle ne semble ne plus être du tout la femme qu'on connaît. Elle est comme... possédée. Aussi froide qu'en colère. J'espère que j'ai réussie à rendre ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir dans ce moment, car je doute plus que jamais de mon texte. Je voulais montrer ici tout le symbolisme de l'acte de Lucrezia. Ce n'est pas seulement une tentative de meurtre. C'est un lien qui se brise, un combat qui commence. Et Lucrezia n'a absolument pas peur. **

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

**Sadi :**** Ahhh mais tu peux te répéter j'adore ça ! :D Sans ces compliments que tu me fais, je crois que j'aurais arrêtez d'écrire sur eux dès le premier OS ;) Je suis ravie, ravie que cela te plaise toujours autant ! :D Exactement, Cesare à beau avoir des ambitions démesurés, Lucrezia sera toujours sa priorité et c'est magnifique. Oui je l'ai remarquée ! XD Il ne faut pas oublier que Cesare reste un frère aîné et cette sévérité est là, dans la scène. Très présente. Merci à toi pour tes reviews, à chaque fois elles me donnent envie de me précipiter sur un fichier Word pour commencer le nouveau OS :)**

**De rien ;) Je ne sais pas si la chanson te plaira, mais personnellement je l'aime beaucoup :) Pour le roman de Mario Puzo, est-ce que la relation de Cesare et Lucrezia est aussi présente que dans la série, où un peu dans le même genre ? En tout cas j'ai hâte de l'avoir, dans quelques jours ! :D**

**Ah t'inquiète mdr j'ai eu du mal à me lancer dans "Borgia" pour les mêmes raisons. Eh bien ce n'est pas que je la trouve mauvaise mais je trouve qu'on s'y ennuie mortellement, surtout dans les 4 premiers épisodes. Deux épisodes et demi en entier pour que Rodrigo devienne pape... Il y'a des passages inutiles, ennuyeux à mourir, qui ne servent à rien dans la série. Des scènes parfois vraiment dégoûtantes. Et je trouve que Lucrezia dans la série est une horrible sale gamine à gifler, et même si Cesare est parfois intéressant, il est aussi un malade mental dans cette version à mes yeux. Cela s'est un peu améliorée maintenant mais je ne suis pas fane. Oui, les décors et les costumes sont bien ternes face à The Borgias et les acteurs peuvent allez se rhabiller ! Je vais persévérer et bien voir si je vais finir par aimer mais pour l'instant, c'est très moyen à mon goût. Tu me diras ce que tu en pensera :)**

**Ahh merci ! :D J'adore les choisir, c'est toujours dur il y'a tant de photos que j'aimerais mettre ! XD Merci encore et toujours de me lire et de me postez une review à chaque fois et j'espère de tout coeur que ce OS Lucrezia/Juan te plaira ! :D**

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

**Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

Cela la rendait malade.

Elle avait connu la colère, auparavant. Bien souvent, trop souvent même. Combien de fois s'était-elle énervée contre son père ? Combien de fois avait-elle été furieuse contre Giovanni Sforza ? Combien de fois avait-elle rêvée de le voir se briser la nuque par… « accident » dans les escaliers du domaine de Pesaro ? Tous les jours où presque, pour ce dernier. Il était le stade le plus haut de la colère qu'elle avait expérimentée.

Jusqu'à cette nuit.

Il faisait nuit noire depuis plusieurs heures. Elle était en robe de chambre depuis un long moment, les bougies étaient soufflées. Mais elle ne dormait pas. Pas plus que son fils. Et l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait dormir à cause des mêmes raisons.

Les gémissements et les cris de plaisirs résonnèrent encore au-dessus de sa tête et leva les yeux vers le plafond, bougeant le berceau de son bébé, espérant l'endormir malgré le bruit. Ce bruit qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Ces bruits de plaisir qui faisait parcourir sa rage dans chacun de ses membres, provoquant de légers tremblements.

Lucrezia n'avait jamais été aussi furieuse de toute sa vie. Et jusqu'à ce soir, elle ignorait ce qu'était réellement la haine. Pourtant, elle croyait l'avoir compris avec son ancien mari. Mais non. Elle n'en voyait la complexité qu'aujourd'hui. Sa haine, à cet instant, était si profonde, si intense qu'elle avait envie de sang. Oui, elle voulait faire couler le sang comme jamais auparavant. Elle rêvait d'infliger la mort, de faire souffrir autant qu'elle souffrait à cet instant. De voir saigner autant que son cœur saignait dans sa poitrine. De faire couler le sang… Son propre sang.

Celui de son frère. Juan.

Ses mains se resserrèrent doucement sur le berceau. Il prenait bien du plaisir, maintenant, son frère. Sûrement avec une quelconque putain ramassé dans les rues de Rome. Il s'avilissait de toutes les pires manières avec les femmes les plus dégradantes de toute la cité de Rome, et il avait osé… Soudain, elle eut l'impression que des gouttes de sang s'échappèrent du plafond, passant entre le marbre et le bois pour tomber sur elle. Elle sentait presque le liquide chaud frapper brusquement sa joue.

Il partait bientôt. En Espagne. Après avoir commis ses méfaits, il s'en allait épouser une femme. Oh oui, il serait bien accompagné. Juan aurait bien de la compagnie pour réchauffer son lit. Il aurait toujours quelqu'un pour répondre à ses plaisirs, tandis qu'elle n'avait plus rien. Qu'il le lui avait pris son homme. L'homme qui lui apportait ce plaisir, son seul réconfort. Juste parce qu'il trouvait que cela mettait la famille en danger…

Qui était-il pour juger ? Il n'avait pas ne serait-ce que le quart de l'intelligence de Cesare ni même une pincette de la sagesse de leur père. Que savait-il en politique ? Où même en guerre ! Ce minable ne savait rien, absolument rien. Si le sort de Rome avait tenu entre ses mains, elle serait tombée dans les mains des français, il y'a plusieurs mois. Juan avait regardé l'armée française, planté au milieu du champ et se serait fait lynché si _elle, elle ! _Si elle n'avait pas été là pour le tirer d'affaires et lui sauvez la vie. Qu'avait-elle pour remerciement de sa part ? La mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Le père de son enfant.

Et Juan n'en éprouvait aucun remords… Aucune culpabilité… C'était déjà oublié, pour lui. Il pouvait de nouveau partir en chasse, courir les femmes, pendant qu'elle serait seule dans cette grande chambre froide. Ses mains serrèrent si fort le berceau qu'elle sentit des échardes lui transpercer la peau mais c'est à peine si elle avait conscience de la douleur. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à la souffrance de son cœur. Et à sa haine qui la dévorait, qui la brûlait de l'intérieur.

Elle voulait le voir brûler. Eviscérer. Pendu, étranglé, éventrer, poignardé. Des images défilèrent à toutes vitesses devant elle, montrant chacune son frère mourant dans des souffrances abominables. Il avait enlevé une âme pure de ce monde, une âme bonne et innocente. Pour cela, Juan Borgia serait damné pour l'éternité. Jamais Dieu ne l'accueillera au Paradis alors qu'il avait détruit un de ses enfants les plus tendres. Une fois disparu, il brûlerait en enfer.

Mais c'était une piètre consolation. Pendant encore bien des années, il allait jouir des plaisirs de ce monde, alors que Paolo en était privé…

Elle baissa les yeux vers son enfant. Son fils bien aimé. Son fils désormais privé de père. « Quel besoin avait-tu de faire ça ? » Aurait voulu crier Lucrezia à Juan. « Il s'en allait, il partait loin de Rome, Giovanni ne l'aurez jamais revu, pas plus que moi… Pourquoi lui ôté la vie, alors ? » Mais poser cette question était inutile. Certes, elle n'avait aucune preuve de la culpabilité de son frère. Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Tout le criait dans les regards. Dans tous les regards. Celui de son père, celui de Cesare. Juan, son propre frère. Son ennemi. Elle n'avait que deux frères, désormais.

Elle pourrait rire de l'ironie du sort. Cesare et Juan. Un frère qu'elle aimait au-delà du possible, un frère qu'elle aimait bien trop et pour lequel elle mourrait sans la moindre hésitation, si cela pouvait lui sauver la vie. Contre un frère qu'elle haïssait comme jamais, un frère qu'elle aimerait voir souffrir, qu'elle aimerait voir mort. Qu'elle aimerait voir dévoré par les flammes.

Les cris de la prostituée résonnèrent encore plus fort et Lucrezia grinça des dents. Ca oui, il savait donné du plaisir à certaines femmes, Juan. Et il savait faire mal au-delà de l'imaginable. Elle imagina ses cris de plaisirs se transformer en hurlement de douleurs. La vision de Juan se tortillant et criant au milieu des flammes lui faisait du bien. Un peu. Mais n'apaisait en rien sa colère.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Son frère n'avait-il donc aucun cœur ? Se fichait-il à ce point de ces sentiments ? Il n'en avait pourtant pas toujours été ainsi. Enfants, ils avaient joué tant de fois ensemble ! Même si jamais elle n'avait eu avec Juan le même lien qu'avec Cesare, ils avaient quand même passé de bons moments. Combien de fois lui avait-elle couru après, riant aux éclats, combien de fois avait-ils joués dans les fontaines, alors qu'elle s'agrippait à son cou et se laissez porter pendant qu'il nageait ? Combien de fois avait-ils joués à cache-cache, mettant la maison sans dessus dessous et rendant fous les serviteurs ? Juan avait été son complice pour un nombre incalculable de bêtises. Elle l'avait couvert de nombreuses fois, alors qu'il avait brisé où volé quelque chose. Quand elle devait dormir le soir mais qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, il l'avait aidée des tas de fois à sortir de sa chambre pour allez jouer. Certes, ils avaient eu des disputes, beaucoup de disputes. Mais ils s'aimaient, malgré tout. Du moins le croyait-elle, car aujourd'hui, Juan lui avait prouvée le contraire.

Ses cris de plaisirs l'insupportaient. Sans vraiment le vouloir, ses pieds l'éloigna du berceau et elle prit la bougie posé sur la table qu'elle avait allumée, réveillée par les ébats de Juan. Alors, silencieusement, Lucrezia quitta sa chambre.

Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, Juan, depuis son crime. Elle n'avait pas encore pu le regarder dans les yeux, voir si il ressentirait des remords en la voyant. Il ne verrait pas de larmes sur son visage. Comme elle l'avait dit à Cesare, elle n'en avait plus à versé. Oh, elle aurait pu attendre le lendemain pour lui parler… Mais pourquoi attendre ? Pourquoi se priverait-elle de le déranger en pleins ébats ? Il le lui en avait bien privé, lui, après tout.

Lucrezia marcha lentement, prenant son temps dans les escaliers, suivant les voix qui criait. A cet instant étrangement, elle ne pensait plus à grand-chose. Uniquement à la tête de Juan arrachée de son corps et plantée sur une pique.

Elle finit par arriver devant la chambre de son frère, entrouverte. Sans hésitation, elle entra et vit le grand lit de Juan entouré de tableaux, et son frère en train de prendre par derrière une jolie brune. Elle s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à ce son frère la remarque et quand ils levèrent les yeux vers elle, elle sourit de façon innocente et lança d'un ton léger :

- Excuse-moi, mon frère. Je ne savais pas.

Lucrezia s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin quand elle entendit la voix de Juan dire d'une voix moqueuse et haletante :

- Tu veille bien tard, Lucrezia.

Elle se retourna et observa son frère. Elle reconnaissait bien la l'expression et le ton de Juan. C'était l'aptitude qu'il employait quand il cherchait querelle à Cesare. Aptitude qu'il employait quand il était fier et qu'il savait qu'il avait gagné. Il aimait narguer. Il voulait jouer avec les mots ? Elle en était capable aussi.

Lucrezia retourna au milieu de la pièce, regarda Juan qui continuait à donner des coups de reins à la prostituée et lança d'une voix sec en ne le quittant pas des yeux :

- Bien malgré moi, mon frère. Peut-être pourrais-tu penser à ton neveu qui essaie de dormir juste en dessous.

Elle voulut repartir mais elle remarqua en passant l'immense lustre au-dessus du grand lit. Un lustre en bronze, d'un poids énorme et qui valait cher. Quand elle retourna vers la porte, elle vit une épaisse corde lier le lustre au mur. Mais elle n'y jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil car elle avait du mal à s'empêcher de regarder Juan. De regarder ce même frère avec qui elle avait jouée enfant. Avec qui elle avait discuté joyeusement il y'a seulement quelques jours. C'était le même homme. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir un étranger sous les yeux.

- Pardonne-moi, Lucrezia, dit Juan en s'éloignant de la prostituée. Mais…

- Bernadetta, l'interrompit la femme d'une voix remplie de désir en regardant son frère d'un air extasiée.

- Bernadetta, continua-t-il joyeusement en sortant du lit et en s'approchant de sa soeur, était en train de m'aider à choisir une femme. Que pense-tu de notre favorite, Maria Enrique De Luna ?

Il se tenait debout devant l'un des tableaux et Lucrezia s'approcha, bien qu'elle sentit son ventre se noué de répulsion à l'idée d'être prêt de lui. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ressentir cela un jour pour Juan. De la répulsion, du dégoût. Mais pas de peur, cela dit. Absolument aucune peur.

Elle regarda un peu le tableau et vit une femme belle, l'air calme et sereine. Absolument pas une femme pour Juan, se dit-elle immédiatement. Elle était innocente, cela se voyait. Il la détruirait. Il détruisait tout. Mais elle murmura d'une voix faussement indifférente :

- Une vraie beauté. Et à l'évidence, pas une manante.

Lucrezia se tourna vers lui à cette dernière phrase, observant attentivement son regard. C'était une pique, clairement. Et il le saurait. Voyons si il en éprouvait un quelconque remords. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle pensait connaître déjà la réponse. Juan eut un rire moqueur et la regarda d'un air hautain et provocateur en disant :

- Elle est de sang royal. La cousine de la reine Isabelle.

Rien. Pas une once de culpabilité. Absolument pas le moindre remord mais cela ne la surprenait pas. Qu'espérait-elle ? Qu'il lui demanderait pardon ? Quelle naïveté. La haine qu'elle ressentait la brûla alors intérieurement. La brûla si intensément qu'elle se retenait de passez la bougie sur son visage. Elle voulait le défigurer. Elle s'était trompée sur Juan. Toute sa vie, elle ne l'avait pas vu tel qu'il était vraiment. Cesare, si. Il avait perçu ce que leur père et elle-même n'avaient pas encore compris. Ce n'était qu'un incapable. Un lâche, un mufle, une belle ordure, un _bâtard. _Oh, qu'il détestait ce mot. Il lui allait si bien, pourtant. Ce faible qui s'en prenait à moins fort que lui. Si il affrontait réellement Cesare, il serait mort.

- Je vois. Tu dois l'épouser alors, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos, redoutant son geste.

Elle avait beau le détester, elle n'était pas assez idiote pour croire qu'il se laisserait brûler le visage sans réagir. Et au corps à corps, une femme n'avait quasi aucune chance pour vaincre. Pendant un instant, elle souhaita qu'il la batte. Qu'il la frappe férocement. Cesare serait furieux. Et il détestait tant leur frère, déjà… Un jour, son épée partira sûrement en direction du cœur de Juan. Elle aurait bien aimée accélérée les choses. Mais ce serait un geste fou. Fou et dangereux.

- Ais-je ta permission ? Demanda Juan, l'arrêtant une fois encore.

Elle se retourna vers lui, un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres et répondit à cela d'un ton sceptique :

- En a-tu besoin ?

Le regard et l'expression de Juan changèrent alors. Il y passa quelque chose de sombre et il avait quelque chose de menaçant dans les yeux et sa phrase sonnait presque comme un ordre lorsqu'il dit :

- Je veux ta bénédiction. Je sais que tu est triste, ces temps-ci.

Ces derniers mots semblaient difficilement traverser les lèvres de son frère mais l'expression menaçante n'avait pas bougé. Mais elle ne ressentait aucune peur. Jamais elle n'aurait peur de cette créature qu'elle avait appelée « frère » jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle soutint son regard sans ciller et déclara d'un ton ferme :

- Il te faudrait d'abord obtenir mon pardon.

Elle vit qu'il avait compris. Tout dans ses yeux marron le criait. Coupable, coupable, coupable. Sa haine se resserra en elle, comme un étau qui la comprimait et qui attendait qu'elle coupe la corde afin de la libérer. Et de la laisser détruire sa cible. Juste en face d'elle.

- Ton pardon pour quoi ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix soudain neutre.

Lucrezia eut envie de rire à ces mots. Il faisait comme si il n'avait rien fait alors que tout dans son regard criait le contraire. Il était coupable. Son pardon pour quoi… « Pour m'avoir ôter l'homme que j'aimais, la seule personne qui m'a empêchée de me jeter du haut de la falaise de Pesaro lorsque j'étais prisonnière de ce mari. Pour avoir tuer un homme dont l'âme était pure de toute méchanceté ». Elle ne pouvait pas dire cela. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait aucune preuve. Mais elle pouvait cacher ses mots sous une autre vérité.

- Pour être ce que tu es, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin dans la voix.

Il ne répondit pas et la fixa, le regard sombre, et elle vit encore qu'il avait compris. « Oui, mon frère, je connais parfaitement ton crime, ta laideur intérieur. Cesare n'était plus le seul à savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ses fanfaronneries et ses jeux. Et il ne sera plus le seul à essayer de te faire tomber ».

Bernadette se racla la gorge et elle sourit en regardant le lit et la femme nue et déclara d'une voix doucement vénéneuse :

- Tu devrais retourner à tes affaires, mon frère. Et moi, à mon grand lit froid.

Un éclat passa dans les yeux de Juan mais il ne dit pas un mot. Lâche, misérable. Assassin. Il savait très bien ce qu'il avait commis mais s'en moquait comme d'une guigne.

- Bonne nuit, dit-en en tournant les talons. Dors bien.

Elle sentait la haine lui vriller le cœur et les entrailles. Quel sentiment encombrant et douloureux. Lucrezia remarqua de nouveau la corde qui liait le lustre au mur et une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et posa la bougie juste sous la corde, afin que la flamme effleure les liens serrés et puis elle quitta la pièce en écoutant les rires de Juan qui est allée retrouvée sa putain.

C'était dangereux, d'avoir un si grand lustre au-dessus de son lit, après tout. Rien ne pouvait jamais garantir la solidité des cordes. Souvent, elles se brisaient. Souvent, il y'avait des accidents.

Bien des fois, il y'avait des morts.

Le nœud qui lui serrait le cœur s'était un peu apaisé tandis qu'elle retrouva sa chambre sombre et son fils, encore éveillé mais silencieux. Elle s'assit près du berceau et le bougea doucement de nouveau. Mais elle écoutait aussi. Ecoutait son frère en train de gémir de plaisir, cette Bernadetta en train de crier de jouissance. Et Lucrezia attendit en regardant son fils. Son esprit se vida. Il fallait juste attendre. Attendre le bruit que cela ferait. Des paroles de chansons lui vinrent alors à l'esprit et elle les chantonna à son enfant :

_« J'ai un arc très beau, j'ai visée très haut._

_Et te voilà touché, ché, ché. _

_Ma mère m'a dit, tu seras puni, _

_Dans un donjon, fermé à clé, clé, clé ». _

Lucrezia leva les yeux vers le plafond, et un fracas assourdissant se fit entendre à l'étager du dessus. Il était tombé. Le lustre. Sur eux. Un sentiment de satisfaction intense l'envahit et ses yeux revinrent sur Giovanni, son fils. Il s'était endormi. Elle attendit quelques secondes encore et un cri rauque se fit alors entendre. Juan. Il appelait à l'aide. La déception lui pinça un peu le cœur. Cela ne l'avait pas tué. Blessé, peut-être ? Elle espérait. Mais elle savait qu'il comprendrait. Juan n'était pas toujours idiot. Il verrait bien la bougie et la corde brûlée. Il saura que c'est elle. Lucrezia entendit des pas et la voix de Cesare se fit entendre dans la chambre de Juan. Il appelait un médecin. Ah, il y'avait un blessé. Juan, avec un peu de chance.

Elle se leva, s'éloignant du berceau maintenant que son fils dormait profondément et alla s'allonger sur le lit. Oui, Juan comprendrait. Il comprendrait aussi ce que cela signifiait. Elle ne laisserait pas passer le meurtre de Paolo sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Il ne l'intimidait pas, il ne l'effrayait pas. Elle le combattrait, à chaque fois qu'elle en aura l'occasion et elle lui avait fait comprendre ce soir. Son seul appui était leur père. Mais elle avait Cesare. Leur père ne l'aiderait jamais à leur faire du mal. Si elle demandait à Cesare, il n'hésiterait pas longtemps, elle le savait.

C'était presque une déclaration de guerre. Une guerre différente des champs de batailles. Une guerre plus longue, qui pourrait très bien s'étaler sur des années. Mais tout aussi sanglante. Et avec la même conclusion : la mort de l'un d'entre eux.

Si il y'a une chose qu'elle avait appris à Pesaro, c'était la patience. Tout venait à point à qui sait attendre.

« Et un jour viendra où justice sera faite. Tu payeras, Juan. Tu payeras pour le sang de Paolo. Un jour viendra où tu tomberas. Que ce soit Cesare ou moi qui causera ta chute, d'une manière d'une autre, je serais là pour savourer ta défaite ».


End file.
